Princess Emily
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: In an ancient kingdom known as Rosewood, young 15 year old Princess Emily ride her horse through the castle gates. She has just returned home from having spent a few months with her grandmother Amanda in a small town about 4 days travel from Rosewood. Emily is a very beautiful princess, tall with a nice tan and long dark hair.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Princess Emily**

**In an ancient kingdom known as Rosewood, young 15 year old Princess Emily ride her horse through the castle gates.**

She has just returned home from having spent a few months with her grandmother Amanda in a small town about 4 days travel from Rosewood.

Emily is a very beautiful princess, tall with a nice tan and long dark hair.

Her outfit is a sea-blue gown with silver details and she has a golden crown on her head.

On her belt she carry a long slim sword that's forged from the finest steel.

"Nice to be home." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Welcome home, Em." says Prince Kevin.

Kevin is Emily's brother, who is 2 years younger than Emily.

As the older child, Emily will become queen when she turn 21.

Emily and Kevin walk upstairs to the royal throne room.

"Mom!" says a happy Emily as she run up to her mom and gives her a hug.

"I'm glad you're back, sweetie." says Queen Sarah Indemnial.

The Queen wear a white gown with golden details and a golden crown on her head.

"Emily, good to see you back a few days early." says King Victor Duvaal.

"Dad, I decided to return earlier 'cause I got kinda homesick." says Emily.

"That's very sweet." says King Victor.

"Yay." says Emily.

Emily walk to her bedroom.

"Awww, such a sweet day it is." says Emily in a cute soft voice.

Once she's in her bedroom, Emily put her sword against the wall, takes off her clothes and climb into bed.

She feel very tired after her journey.

Emily fall asleep with a smile on her face.

2 hours later.

"I needed that little nap." says Emily as she open her eyes.

Emily put on a blue top and pink pants.

She drink some sweet wine.

"Princess Emily, what would you lik for dinner?" says a sevant named Katy as she enter the room.

"Fish, please." says Emily.

"As you desire, your majesty." says Katy.

Katy leave the room.

"Awww." says Emily in a cutie voice.

Emily dance a bit.

"So sweet." says Emily.

20 minutes later, Katy show up with Emily's dinner. Fish, rice and tomato sauce.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"You're welcome, princess." says Katy and then leave so Emily can eat in privacy.

Emily smile as she starts to eat.

"Aww, so nice." says Emily when she feel how yummy and sweet her dinner is.

Emily is happy.

The next day.

"Princess Emily, your new personal servant has finally arrived." says a royal guard.

"Thanks, John. Let her in." says Emily.

"Hello, Princess Emily. My name is Paige McCullers." says a woman as she enter the room.

She is the same age and height as Emily.

"Hello, welcome." says Emily.

"It's nice to be here." says Paige.

"That sure is cute." says Emily.

Paige is very obvioulsy a tomboyish girl, wearing leather pants, black boots and a dark-green jacket. On her belt is a sharp broadsword.

"My honor is to serve, your majesty. I'm ready to recieve whatever orders you'll give me." says Paige as she goes down on her left knee.

The guard leave the room.

"You may begin by polishing my sword." says Emily with a cute smile.

"With true joy." says Paige with a cute smile of her own.

Paige starts to polish Emily's sword.

"Where are you from?" says Emily.

"Zintabeu, a small village on the east coast." says Paige.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Yes, your majesty." says Paige.

Emily now notice how sweet Paige's ass look.

Emily is a lesbian, but also a virgin.

She has kissed some girls though.

Because she is a princess, Emily is forbidden from having a romantic relationship with someone who is not royal or nobility so that means that she shouldn't look at Paige in a sexual way.

"Aww. The princess is cecking out my ass...nice." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Opsss. I wasn't aware that I was that obvious." says Emily.

"Don't worry. You were not. I simply have a sixth sense for such things and I think it's very wonderful that you like me. I'm a lesbian and I assume that you are as well." says Paige.

"You're very correct. I am a lesbian, but you and I can never be a couple. Since I am a princess I can only date someone who is royal or noble." says Emily. "That is high sad, since I'd love to have you as my girlfriend."

"Thanks, Princess Emily." says Paige.

"Uh...anyways, you should focus on your job and I should not have any forms of desires for you." says Emily.

Emily drink some wine.

"Can I have a glass?" says Paige.

"Yes, once you're done with that sword of mine." says Emily.

"As you say, your majesty." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Emily.

28 minutes later.

"Your blade is shiny and nice now, princess." says Paige.

"That's very good. You deserve a drink." says Emily as she pour a glass of wine for Paige.

"Okay. Thank you." says Paige.

"No problem." says Emily.

Paige drink her wine.

"Tastes so nice." says Paige.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. The wine's from Vernia." says Emily.

"Vernia? That's a long way from here." says Paige.

"Yes, Vernia. And it is quite far from Rosewood. I have a couple cousins in Vernia. Nicole and Molly." says Emily.

"Alright." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Paige, how is life for you where you're from?" says Emily.

"Simple. My family's kinda poor. We don't have much things." says Paige.

"Oh, I understand." says Emily.

"Aww." says Paige.

"I'll make sure that your family get some money and food." says Emily.

"You're very sweet, Princess Emily." says Paige.

"Thanks. I'm trying to be sweet." says Emily.

"And I think you're doing absolutely great, your majesty." says Paige.

"No need to be so formal, girl. Simply call me Emily." says Emily.

"Okay, Emily." says Paige.

"Very sweet." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Emily drink some wine.

The next day.

"Awww! Sweet." says Emily when she wake up.

She had a very cute dream.

Emily put on some soft pink clothes.

"Good morning." says Paige as she enter the room with breakfast for Emily.

"Hello, girl." says Emily.

"I bring you breakfast." says Paige.

"Thank you, Miss McCullers." says Emily.

Emily starts to eat.

"Your majesty is beautiful today." says Paige.

"Awww. Sweet." says Emily with a cutie smile.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige place Emily's crown on Emily's head.

"Such a sweet girl you are." says Emily.

"I try to be, but sometimes I mess up." says Paige.

"Nobody's perfect." says Emily.

"True." says Paige.

Paige leave the room.

"Yummy." says Emily as she continue to eat.

Emily is happy.

"Awww!" says Emily with a cutie cute smile.

28 minutes later.

Emily is playing piano.

"Very sweet." says Emily with a cute smile.

Emily love to play piano.

"Aww, such beautiful music, girl." says says Queen Sarah.

"Thanks, mommy." says Emily.

"I'm glad you love to play piano. I always regret not learning it myself and now it's too late." says says Queen Sarah.

"Okay." says Emily.

2 hours later.

Emily and Paige practice swordfighting.

"You've got nice skill with the blade, Princess Emily." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige. You truly are good as well." says Emily.

Paige's fighting-style is very different from Emily's.

Emily has been trained in a noble elegant slow style of swordfighting since she was 10, while Paige has a more raw style of fighting that she's learned from her father.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Not a problem." says Emily.

"Okay, your majesty." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Emily.

Emily does a wide sweep with her sword.

Sunlight glow onto the blade.

Paige gasp in surprise when Emily suddenly disarm her.

"Oh my gosh! You're even better than you seemed..." says Paige.

"Thank you, Paige." says Emily.

Paige and Emily become best friends and starts to date each other in secret and when Emily turn 21 and is made queen, she says "I hereby change the law and people of royal blood are allowed to date and marry anyone they want and the woman I love so much is Paige McCullers."

"Awww! Thanks, your majesty." says Paige with a cute smile.

"You're welcome, babe." says Emily.

"Queen Emily, it's an honor to be your girlfriend." says Paige.

"Thanks and I love you very much." says Emily.

Emily makes Paige the first female royal knight and 4 years later, Emily and Paige get married.

"Paige Anne McCullers, I love you." says Emily.

"And I love you, Emily Jennifer Fields." says Paige.

Emily and Paige kiss each other.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
